Hello Mrs Holmes
by klaegirl621
Summary: A new shadow has fallen over the Holmes. One who is ready to destroy them. Yet will our favorite couple be able to go through them or will they be swallow. Sherlock and Isabel are back and ready to make Moriarty suffer for messing with them and their family. I don't own Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a though year on the Holmes, and life was making sure it only got worse. Bombs were going of everywhere and no corner was safe anymore, no matter how many scoundrels you beat up in the process. Sherlock had decided that it was time for his wife to take a seat back and make sure she was safe. Which was why he was alone following her sister to make sure she didn't get blown up in the process. Seeing her get a package he decided to act. With a sly of hand and whistle he was able to take it and replace with a lump of bread that actually did smell delicious. Maybe Isabel was right, maybe he should have eaten before leaving.

"When did you start working for the postal service?" Sherlock asked locking his arm with her so she would not get away.

Irene looked down to see the bread and how he had her package now. That trick she knew it well, that trick was her sister's favorite. Apparently she had taught her husband well.

"That was you back there," she said looking for a way to get out. She needed to deliver the package or her boss could get picky. "Shame your activities have landed you in the gutter."

They kept walking down the street trying to not attract any attention. They both had enemies and they really didn't want anyone to recognize them.

"You act as if you didn't know exactly where and with who I spent my night. Do not worry your sister knows where I am and what am I doing," Sherlock said looking down at the parcel trying to get the weight and measures with his hand. "A curious parcel. Who's the intended recipient?"

"Why don't we discuss that over dinner tonight?"

"I'm free for lunch," he said. He had plans with his wife that night and not even Irene Adler was going to spoiled them.

"Hmm. I'm not. How about the Savoy, 8:00?" He should have known.

"Do not spoil my dinner with my wife tonight. It's a big night for us."

"I know, but I haven't seen my dear sister in so long."

"By your own choice, how many times have you cancel on her already?"

"Not by choice, besides I really need to talk with her tonight. Is important. I promise I will be there Sherlock."

"Splendid, now all I have to do is make sure you don't hurt her again." With that he pulled her behind a wagon to be able to talk to her better. "Three men have been following you for the last half hour their motives highly unsavory."

"No," said Irene pulling him along. They were in an alley when she gasp seeing the men coming out of the shadows and looking back at the detective. "Oh, and, by the way, they're not pursuing me, they're escorting me. And instead of three, there seems to be, uh, four." She took the package with a parting look.

"Steady hands with that Irene."

"Oh, I don't think it's my hands you have to worry about. Now be careful with the face, boys. My sister won't like it if because of me he is a little rough up. See you at dinner tonight. Don't fill up on bread," and with a parting gaze she left him to his fate.

Now I could explained to you how they fought. I could tell you how Sherlock was held by four men against a crate only for them to jump back when they saw the peelers coming. About how he took the knife one of the tugs had to imbed it in another. I could describe how he took the baton of one can beat him up either it. How he disarm a man with a gun without it being fired. I could tell you how he did all of this after seeing every step, every move, every breath in his mind before putting it into action. Then again the details are so tedious. I will tell you that at the end of the fight the biggest thug was actually more than a little afraid of Sherlock.

He took off getting to the auction just in time to stop the doctor from blowing the hotel up.

"Judging from its size and weight, it's not the payment you were expecting," Isabel said at another part of town. She had promised Sherlock to stay indoors while he figure out something and had gotten bored. So she decided if she was going to break a promise she might as well make it worth it. She was in the slums or at least the ugliest part of the ugly. She needed some answers. For weeks now Sherlock had been keeping a secret from her she could tell. The only problem was she wasn't sure what the secret was.

"No my lady it is not."

"Where is she?"

"She is dead madam, for some days now." Isabel had gone to see the woman that knew all. She was also the one who control all the whores, and opium houses. Now she was dead. Isabel knew this was no coincidence.

"Who has the power now? George?"

"They say ma'am that a man now controls everything, from the north to the south, from the east to the west," the man said giving her his back. She could see him trying to get something out of his belt, and she knew what was going to happen. She had lost the protection she had when coming here. Nobody touched her because of Madam. Now she was going to have to remind everyone in the slums who she was and why Madam had accepted her with open arms.

"He wants somethings to happen ma'am. He is moving and he wants to make sure there are some people who won't get in his way." And there it was a knife, a long one by the looks of it.

"Really George and let me guess he is offering more for my head than he did for Madam's?"

"Something like that." Isabel turned her back on the man. He really was a pity to look at. He was one of the clients of Madam of the whore house. Apparently he came from a very high ranking family. Yet looking at him you would never guess it the only thing he had from his old life was his way of speaking.

"That's a pity George," she said picking up a chain form a barrel. "But you should know I would not go down that easily." Picking up the chained Isabel turned around wrapped it around the knife. She pulled and ended with the chain wrapped around the neck of the man holding the knife to his skin.

"Breath and I will opened you up ear from ear," she said in a whisper. "Now you are going to tell me who wants me dead and why."

"I don't know ma'am I swear, he is just a shadow in a corner, and he always comes to you not the other way around."

"You better remember something George because nothing is getting you into my good side. Is this the same man my sister works for?"

"Yes ma'am. Look all I now is he wants you out the way. That way he destroys your husband, and you're…"

"What does he want with my husband?"

"He wants him out of the way, "and she pulled making him pass out. He was giving her a headache. Whoever this man was he was going after Sherlock and everything he loves to destroy him. Fortunately for Sherlock she knew exactly how to take care of herself.

As she left the slums she called back "Dick make sure you clean him up. We can't have him in Madam's steps not after what he did." She continued walking when she heard a "yeah ma'am".

It didn't take Isabel long to get to 211 B Baker Street. She knew the way by heart now. When she arrived at her home she found a note in their bedroom from Sherlock himself. It seemed she was not going to be able to hide her little escapade from her husband.

 _Remember we have dinner reservations tonight at 8:00. Please don't be late. I think I might have a surprise for you. We will talk about your little escapade there as well. Love you_

Yep she was not going to be able to hide anything. As Isabel change she started thinking back to the last few months. She had barely had any time with her husband. Ever since John had moved out and he realized someone else was coming after him he had been on high alert. Every shadow that move was a threat. Every new information was the clue that would break the case wide open. He had not taken any of the cases Scotland Yard had brought him. Yet with her everything was the same. Every night he would stay up until the wee hours of the morning yet she would always wake up with his arms around her. When she brought him tea he insisted she should stay and have some with him, even if half the time he would completely ignore her working on something else. Everything was like always and it scared her.

Sherlock would never detach himself entirely from her but in cases she wasn't working there was still some distance. It was almost like he couldn't get enough time with her. It scared her because that made her wonder; could it be possible that is what he was thinking? She hadn't been able to talk to him about something important and after everything that had been happening she wasn't sure when she would be able to talk to him.

She got to dinner only half an hour late. In her defense she had to get pretty, it's not every day Sherlock Holmes takes you out for dinner even if you are married to him. She saw him as she walked in. Dress in a jacket, and vest, white shirt, and a scarf that drove her crazy she walked to him. When he saw her, well the look in his eyes can't be describes in anything but one word, love. His eyes filled with love and everything that either may have said about the days hey had was forgotten.

He stood up to greet her not being able to help himself and kissed her.

"You look…"

"I know," she said smiling at him. He pulled her chair out so she could sit down and then sat down next to her.

"So love how was your day?" Sherlock asked with a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Do not start this Sherlock if you don't want to finish it," she smiled back to him making him chuckle.

"Oh love, you should know by now that everything I start with you I finish." For a moment they both stopped and stared at the other. With a glance they told each other everything.

"Have you order wine yet?"

"Nope I was waiting," he said signaling one of the waiters.

"Waiting for what Sherlock, you know what I like," she said smiling at him as he ordered the wine she liked.

"Well you see I was under the impression that it wouldn't just the two of us tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into your sister today," he told her almost cautiously. Ever since an incident between the sisters that Sherlock wasn't sure what it was Isabel had been very reluctant to talk to him about Irene. Later on she told him that she had given up on Irene and if she ever wanted any help from the Holmes she would have to come and ask for it herself. Sherlock was pretty sure that was what Irene was going to do that night. The only problem was she was even later than Isabel.

"Oh yes, what did she want?"

"She said she wanted to talk to us about something," he said seeing all the emotions that ran over her face.

"Yes well Sherlock I don't see her here and unless she decides to show up I am going to have a wonderful night with my husband." Isabel was tired of Irene and her games. Tonight was a night between husband and wife and she was not going to stop it. Knowing Irene she would just show up so that Isabel's dinner would be ruined.

That night the couple dined with the most grace anyone thought they could ever see Sherlock in. She laughed and he smiled, she talked he listen, he talked and she, well, pretended to listen. Honestly she knew his speech on earth worm growth pattern by heart now. Later they went home. The Holmes walking the streets of London arm in arm. That night they reacquainted themselves with each other remembering the joys of being husband and wife. At the end of the night when Isabel was so tired she couldn't move Sherlock drew up the sheets as if to cover her from the outside world, blew off the last candle and fell sleep with his wife in his arms. Neither of them stopped to think that Irene Adler hadn't made an appearance at all the entire night, and they never bother to question why. Or why even with a whole bottle of her favorite wine on the table Isabel had drank not even one glass.

 _He had known Isabel for two months almost to the day, and here she was in is bed asleep. He and Watson had just come back from a case that involve a lot of running and a pig in a blanket. No it wasn't a joke. He just wanted to get to his room and finish his experiments. What he found on his bed was something else._

" _What is she doing here Holmes?"_

" _I don't know Watson. I won't know until she tells me."_

" _So you didn't know she was going to be here?"_

" _Why don't you ask me yourself doctor?" said a voice from the middle of the bed. Isabel had woken up to the two men whispering to each other. Both men turned to her at the same time looking funny and awkward at the same time._

" _Ah you are awake," said Sherlock looking for something to do. He didn't like to admit it but for some reason being in the same room as Isabel made him something he really only felt as a boy. He could talk his way out of anything and then some, but talking to her confused him. He was sure that he had lost that things called feelings._

" _What are you doing here Isabel?" asked Watson who unlike Holmes had unfreeze from looking at her._

" _Nothing too bad John, just you know my everyday life," said Isabel getting up from the bed. Neither notice the flare that passed through Sherlock at Isabel's familiarity with his friend. He hadn't taken his eyes of her though that's how he notice something._

" _Watson I think she needs you attention."_

" _What happened to your arm?"_

" _My sister took another job. The guys mistook me for her and decided to see how good she was at fighting." She stopped to take a breath as John cleaned the wound. It wasn't deep but it was definitely a long slash. It went from her shoulder down almost to her elbow._

" _Are you working with her," asked Sherlock not liking that he didn't like seeing her in pain._

" _No. Not for some time now actually. That's why I came here," she said looking up at Sherlock. "Now I see that was a mistake, as soon as the doctor is done I will leave here Sherlock and not come back."_

 _He didn't know if it was knowing that if she stepped outside his door she could die, that almost lost look in her eyes, or the fact that she had called him Sherlock, but he didn't want her to go. "Don't be ridiculous you will stay here until you feel better." With the he left the room leaving Isabel and Watson behind._

" _John is he always like that," she said looking down at the doctor. She actually liked him. People who were different tended to alienate everyone. Yet somehow John had a friendship with Sherlock that she could tell even now people everywhere one day would talk about it._

" _Not really, only when he is around you," he said with a smile. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe John was just as different as Sherlock. Maybe that was why they work so well together._

" _Well that's interesting," she said looking after the detective._

 _Later that day Isabel was back in Sherlock's bed. She had tried to go outside and found herself surrounded. She was sick of her life. She had started into the life just to survive, yet lately every job was more dangerous than the last. Now because of her sister she felt her live was out of control. As she was thinking of everything she was going to blame her sister for this time Isabel heard the door opened._

 _She looked behind to see Sherlock coming towards her. She turned completely so she was facing him as he sat next to her and took her hands in his._

" _Everything alright?"_

" _Yes just thinking of everything that I can blame my sister for."_

" _Oh I know that game well," he said to her looking down._

" _You have a sister?"_

" _Brother, older."_

" _Yes I can see it," she said making him look up. "You have the younger brother syndrome."_

" _Oh yes and what is that." She looked at him with a smiled at him but didn't answer. He would figure it out one day, after all he was Sherlock Holmes._

" _Tell me something nobody know about you Sherlock," she said bringing his focus back._

" _I can't turn it off," at her looked he explained. "My brain. John, my brother, everyone who knows me enough thinks that is why I take so many drugs, but the truth is not even then. Maybe I can take it from a train to a limp man walking, with the drugs, but it is never truly off. Sometime I wish it was." He admitted the last almost like a confession to a crime, with a lot of guilt._

 _For a minute they stayed silent and the he asked her, "Now you tell me a secret."_

" _For the last year I have been thinking, looking for ways to get out of this life," she could tell she had surprised him, yet it was the truth. Giving him a smile she took his hands that had slipped from her back into her own. That night they talked for hours about everything and nothing falling asleep next to each other. For the first time in a long while they both could sleep without waking once. Never letting go of the others hand._

 _Sherlock Holmes woke up the next day to an empty bed. For a moment he thought he had imagine her completely, but the aroma of her was still on his pillows. He looked around his room trying to figure out what happened. Then he saw a piece of paper on the desk that was not there the night before. He got up and took the paper in his hand. The same aroma that was on his pillow was on the paper._

' _ **Had to go before the guns would come back, but I wish I didn't have to. It's been a while since I could sleep so soundly and I hope it was the same for you. I hope talking to me slowed down your brain enough that you could rest from thinking. If you ever need a shutdown let me know. I would not mind seeing you again. Always Isabel. Ps. I took something if you figure out what and why you will know when we will met again.'**_

 _He looked around trying to figure out what was missing, smiling as he already knew he would see her soon. For once those things called emotions may actually be welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel had been down in the kitchen when she heard John come in. It had been few days since she had seen him. She decided to give John and Sherlock sometime before going upstairs. After all if she had missed John she could only imagine how it must have been for Sherlock. She was finishing with what she was doing when out of the corner of her eye she saw Mrs. Hudson going upstairs with a cover tray. Figuring that she might as well rescue Mrs. Hudson from whatever Sherlock had planned for the poor woman she followed.

"You feed it," was the words she heard as she walked into the room. Wondering what could possibly put her into such a mood, she was after all a little unfair with Sherlock, Isabel walked into the room.

"Touchy, touchy," said Sherlock turning around letting her see what he had in his hands. Turning he gave her a kiss to the forehead. Isabel loved when he did that it was almost an unconscious decision. Almost because there was nothing Sherlock actually did unconsciously.

"Doctor you must get him to a sanatorium. He's been on a diet of coffee, tobacco and coca leaves. He never sleeps. I hear multiple voices as if he's rehearsing a play" Mrs. Hudson said walking to Watson. Isabel watched as her husband walked away to go feed the snake and for a moment she wonder what would happened if that snake got loose and went after the woman. Even in her best days she seemed to think the worst of her husband, but lately the attacks at him had been endless. Sherlock didn't seem to mind or care but it was getting on Isabel's last nerve.

John for his part smile at the woman and looked at Isabel for a moment before doing a double take. Then he turned to Mrs. Hudson and said, "Leave him to me."

Seeing where this was going Isabel decided to end her husband suffering and turned to the woman.

"Mrs. Hudson is all right I can take it from here thank you," yet it was like the woman wasn't listening at all.

"His behavior is so erratic that is affecting Isabel's health as …" "Don't you have a goat that needs worming," interrupted Sherlock.

"Oh thank you for reminding me. So much to look forward to. What would I do without you? Good luck with your patient doctor" She walked out the room leaving the three friends together. Isabel was trying to avoid John's eyes who seem to be watching her everywhere she went.

"Why are you here?" asked Sherlock making John turn back to him.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," said John looking at his best friend. It had been sometime that Sherlock and John had seen each other with John moving and Sherlock and his mysteries. Isabel wondered for a moment if she should leave them alone to talk.

"Oh! Embrace me," Sherlock said turning to Isabel with a smile. "Watson is getting married."

"I heard Sherlock," she said smiling at her husband.

"You lost a few pounds Holmes," John said looking at Isabel. They would have to talk later on. She knew her husband was getting thinner and look sickly but she was trying the best she could. Sherlock did what Sherlock wanted and he definitely didn't like to eat on cases.

"Yes, and you picked them up. Noshing on Mary's muffins no doubt. Pours us some branding. The Stag party has begun. Is our last adventure together I intend to make the most of it." He walked into John's old office. Looking at each other they walked in after him and John stopped. She had forgotten that John hadn't seen the chaos.

"I see you made good use of my old office." John said first looking around the office and then he turn to Isabel asking, "What is going on?" in a whisper.

"You like my spider's web," came Sherlock voices from behind the changing screen.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Follow that strand. Question what do a scandal involving an Indian cotton tycoon, the overdose of a Chinese opium trader, bombing in Strasbourg and Vienna, and the death of a steel magnate in America all have in common?"

"Well, according to your diorama, Professor James Moriarty."

"Indeed."

"Mathematical genius, celebrated author and lecturer," Isabel told John as if she was reading a list. "Boxing champion in Cambridge where he made friends with our current Prime Minister. Lovely fellow but apparently evil." She told John showing him how in the case she actually was.

"Do you have any evidence to substantiate your claim," John asked trying to catch up with the Holmes minds.

"This," said Sherlock coming out from behind the screen and showing them a red string that led to another clue. "Now do you see?"

"Dr. Hoffmanstahl's death?"

"Yes," said Isabel getting up and going to help her husband look respectable and fixing his collar shirt.

"I've heard you speak of him. Extolling his virtues," Sherlock continued and his wife help him with the finishing touches. He hadn't been the best husband these past few months. Yet here she was helping him. That morning he had completely forgotten about John's stag party and it had been Isabel who had remind him. He loved his wife and he had almost forgotten to take care of her. Maybe before they left he could have Watson check her because she looked different.

"Hoffmanstahl was at the forefront of medical innovations, a true pioneer."

"Just the other day, I averted an explosion that was intended for him," Sherlock said looking down at his wife, bringing her into his arms and giving her a forehead kiss.

"Says here he died of a heart attack," John looked up finding both Sherlock and Isabel looking at him. Their faces said it all.

"Has all my instruction been for naught?" said Sherlock letting go of Isabel and walked toward Watson. "You still read the official statement and believe it. It's a game, dear man, a shadowy game. We're playing cat and mouse, the professor and I. Cloak and dagger."

"I thought it was spider and fly?"

"I'm not a fly, I'm a cat," said Holmes.

"Not a mouse, but a dagger. You're drinking embalming fluid," sid John turning around to look at Isabel. Normally she wouldn't let him take anything like this so how was she not stopping him. With a discreet look at her husband she showed him a vile she had in her skirts making John realized he had switch the contents long before Sherlock had taken a sip.

"Ooh. Yes Care for a drop?" said Sherlock looking back at his wife almost waiting for a reprimand only to be met with a smile.

"You do seem…"

"Exited?"

"…Manic."

"I am."

"Verging on…"

"Ecstatic?"

"…Psychotic. Should've brought you a sedative."

"I'll give my life to see his demise. He must be stopped before his evil machinations come to a crescendo."

"And how will he do all this?"

"Don't be a dingy bird. Bad people do bad things because they can. No one, not the victims, the police, the governments, not anyone…"

"Except the great Serlock Holmes…"

"Correct"

"…On this diet will work it all out."

"Right."

"Hmm," was heard from behind both men interrupting them.

"With his wife help," said Sherlock turning to her. The thruth was that if he had his way she would be long gone by the time he confronts Moriarty but that could put her in more harm. Sherlock would rather have her near where even if she was still in danger he could keep an eye on her. And a bullet in whoever decided to hurt her. "Or thereabouts."

"Thereabouts, not quite there."

"Here's to your good health. Dingy bird. What have you done to Gladstone now?"

"Ricinus communis. The fruit is highly toxic."

"And this is where I leave you both. Take care tonight." Going to her John she gave him a big hug. "Since is not likely I will see you tomorrow before your wedding congratulations. As someone who found the perfect man to marry I will tell you it is a big and beautiful adventure. I hope is as perfect for you as it is for me." She let go of John and pretended not to see the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes.

Then she turned to her husband.

"And you. Please remember that this night is about him, John Watson, your best friend. Try to make it good for him."

"I always do Isabel," he said taking her into his arms and giving her a true kiss. "Don't go anywhere tonight without me please," he whispered into her ear. Even if he hadn't brought the fight to the professor yet that didn't mean she wasn't in danger.

"I won't I promise. I will go to sleep early and wake up tomorrow ready for a wedding," se told him with a smile.

"Why do I think you are lying to me dear wife," Sherlock said letting go of her.

She laugh a quiet yet real laugh as she walked out the doors. "Because you know me pretty well my love. Take care tonight and do something for Gladstone, he is barely breathing," she said as she walked out of the room.

Isabel listen for a little longer as she heard her boys leaving the house. So what she had said to Sherlock was true. She was going to rest for the rest of the day. Well right after she went and got herself some pastry she had been craving since she woke up that morning. If she had to take out the two guys that had been following her lately in the process all the better for it. After all she was Mrs. Holmes. She had a name to live up to.

 _The first time_ _Sherlock saw Isabel he could read her story on her. The first time Isabel saw Sherlock she knew this man would mean something in her life. Yet it was like the world was conspiring against them meeting. Sherlock hadn't known about the twin factor so he started following Irene and didn't see Isabel again for quite some time. For Isabel she started doing more away jobs that Irene for some reason didn't want to take anymore. So I guess it wasn't the world but a very vindictive woman keeping them apart._

 _Yet there are somethings that are meant to be no matter how little you believe in destiny. That's how Isabel found herself face to face with Sherlock Holmes one day._

" _Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Isabel asked smiling with a secret smile at him._

 _The man who could have sworn he was dealing with Irene Adler was now entirely sure it was someone else. Yet this wasn't fair, it was never twins._

" _I don't think we have ever met," he said now entirely sure._

" _My name is Isabel Adler, Irene's sister," she said never dropping her smile. "And you must be the famous Sherlock Holmes."_

" _I didn't realized I was famous," he said starting to walk in a circle around her. He needed to get a look at her if only so he could start getting ahead of these sisters._

" _Well not in all the circles just the right one," she said never taking her eyes off him even going around and turning._

" _I must admit you did surprise me this time Miss Adler I wasn't expecting someone else to take your place." Sherlock spoke never taking his eyes off of Isabel yet feeling Irene coming into the room._

" _Neither was I," said Irene who had stopped at the door to the room her sister and her shared in London._

" _So this has been the secret you have been keeping from me sister? I mean I knew it was a man, but I never imagine you were toying with Sherlock Holmes," Isabel asked her sister without taking her eyes of Sherlock. She had known Irene had been playing games with someone. Irene had said as much herself the last time they had been together. For some reason she seem to derived some sort of wicked pleasure out of hurting good men._

" _Oh please Isabel, I needed a job done and it seemed easier to have him do it for me than stress myself," said Irene walking into the room completely and sitting down in a chair in the small room the sisters shared. The sisters had had this conversation before that much was clear to Sherlock, and apparently it was a conversation neither one liked having with the other. For Sherlock it was one of the most confusing moments of his live. And he could count those moments with one hand. He had come ready to finish whatever game Irene seem to be playing only to realize that he had always been dealing with two sisters. Again in his defense it was never twins._

" _Well I will leave you to it then Irene, but we still need to talk," Isabel said finally taking her eyes of him and walking out the door. Standing outside on the street the world seem to fall away as Isabel stopped to think about him, Sherlock Holmes. She had to admit the man she had just met threw her a little. She hadn't meet the famous Sherlock Holmes before, but she had heard enough about him from the right kind of people. Though he was a mystery there was one thing that could sum him up, he was a puzzle solver._

" _So how many times did I actually talked to you," she heard behind her the man who without knowing had taken over her mind._

" _None Mr. Holmes this is the first time we have ever meet. Although I have seen you before," she said turning to him. He had come out of the building without her hearing it. That had never happened to her before._

 _Isabel didn't know what it was about him that was making her act like this. Normally she could play men so easily yet here she was not being able to focus on anything but Sherlock Holmes._

" _I thought so," he said looking at her with his eyes that didn't seem to miss anything._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well as much as you look like your sister there is something different about you."_

" _Yes there is Mr. Holmes. Care to take a guess?" She asked him with a smile not really daring him but almost like he had just proven her point._

" _Sure Miss Adler…"_

" _Please call me Isabel I loathe when people call me that."_

" _Yes, well Miss Isabel," she smiled at hearing him not dropping the Miss. "There seem to be something about how you were raised different from your sister."_

 _So he was a puzzle solver just like she thought. If they were going to play at this game then she would make entirely sure she won. She would be the one puzzle he could never truly solve._

" _Yes Mr. Holmes you are right. My sister and I were separated for quite a few years in our childhood. The reasons are not important what is is that in that time I was raised by an elderly couple who taught me something very important. Tell you what try to figure it out without looking into it more just with what you know about me and my sister. If you do I will be at Big Ben in a week's time. Come find me." She turned to go back into the building but stopped for a moment looking back. "Oh and tell your companion Dr. Watson that the best way to hide is in plain sight." With a smile she turned and walked into the building shutting the door._

 _Sherlock could admit it. He was a lot of things but above all he like to solve puzzles. Any kind as long as he could make them his own. Now here was a girl who was giving herself as a puzzle to solve._

" _What were you two talking about Holmes?"_

 _She had offered herself as puzzle, a most interesting puzzle._

" _That next time you should hide in plain sight."_

 _And this was one puzzle he for one would solve with pleasure._

* * *

ok guys sorry it took so long but I had honestly completly forgotten I had posted the first chapter of this story until a few days ago when I recieved a review about it. So here you are.

I would like to ask you something. Some of you express interest in the back story at the end of the chapters and I have a couple planned but I was wondering if you guys had any that you wanted to see so I can wok them me know.


End file.
